


Blessing or Curse?

by Angelixia



Series: Febuwhump 2021 Collection [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidents, Angst, Car Accidents, Coma, Gen, Hospitalization, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelixia/pseuds/Angelixia
Summary: The fate of a libero lies in his speed… until the very end.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Reader
Series: Febuwhump 2021 Collection [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125476
Kudos: 8





	Blessing or Curse?

**Author's Note:**

> Submitted for Febuwhump prompt Day 13: Coma

The quick senses of a libero are both a blessing and a curse. You cannot count the times where Yuu has saved you from a fall or a mere bump. The times where he would be able to catch anything slipping from your hand before it hits the floor. He was undeniably quick to his feet. And it stayed the same, until that fated day. 

As sunshine peeks from the curtains of your apartment, your mood finally lifts up. It’s the weekend, and it was the day where you and your feisty lover are meeting up for a date. As you were busy with the inner workings of adult life, Yuu spent most of his time traveling the world. He rarely takes time off of his travels, but whatever time he spared you kept you company when he leaves. Despite retiring from volleyball, he doesn’t fail to make you proud. The places he had visited, the things he has done, it doesn’t fail to put a smile on your face.

You have been looking forward to this all week.  Sure, you have been seeing each other every few months when he’s home, but every time you meet was different. He’d bring you a different story from another part of the globe, and the smile on your face would go on for hours as you imagined a place so different yet still felt the same.

_ To: Monster Libero _

_ See you in a few minutes, love! Can’t wait to see you~ _

And sent. You pocket your phone as the giddy feeling settled within you as you head out of your little apartment, and it was apparent in the way you walked. The streets looked exceptionally brighter and more colorful than it usually is. The walk to the park where you usually meet when he’s home isn’t far from where you lived and where he stayed when he’s here in Japan. It was only a few blocks away, and you were fortunate enough to be able to live near the city. Your phone buzzes just before the final crosswalk to the street where the park is located, and you fish your phone from your pockets to read it.

_ From: Monster Libero _

_ Already here. I’ll be waiting!  _

The message makes your smile even wider. As the light turns green and you cross the road, you finally make it to the park. Usually, at this time of day, the park would be packed, but it was weirdly deserted, and a cluster of people gathered at the other side of the street. You paid it no mind as your eyes scanned the area.  _ Hmm… He’s not here. He said he was, but I don’t see him.  _ The muffled voices of worry made you curious and seeing that you can’t find Yuu anywhere, you decide to peek. You don’t why but you push yourself towards the front of the crowd, eager to know what is going on. Words like accident, kid, and saved were tossed around as you push through the people around you. As you finally reach the front of the crowd and hearing the ambulance in the distance did your eyes stumble upon and recognize the lifeless figure on the ground.

“Yuu?”

* * *

That was a few months ago. As you hear the soft pitter-patter of your steps on the familiar tiled floor was nothing new to you anymore. The smell of antiseptics filled your senses as you made your way towards the same old hospital room. You never failed to visit him ever since that he jumped in front of a child running in front of traffic. The fact that he was even named the Guardian Deity of Karasuno made it even bittersweet. Your hand falters as you reach for the door.  _ Maybe today… Maybe today’s the day he will finally open his eyes again.  _ You can almost see it. Him sitting up, looking out the window, confused as he waited for you. The tender smile he would give you and how you would run into his arms. Taking a deep breath, you grip the handle and slide the door open. Nothing had changed. 

The rhythmic beeping and the usual silence enveloped the room as it did the day before. You set your bag on the nearby coffee table before you dragged a chair to his bedside. As you reach out to hold him, you take a note of his features, he seemed thinner, paler than before. Without his usual smile, it was hard to recognize him. 

“Yuu…” You whisper, bringing his hand to your lip, giving it in a gentle kiss before you let it cup your cheek. “I’m back.” You mumble. “I heard Asahi and the others kept you company earlier today. Were they well?” 

Silence.

“Bet you wish you could talk to them, huh? Everyone’s been pretty busy. Your  _ kouhais  _ made it to the Internationals again too.” You smile as you rubbed the outside of his palm with your thumb. “Wish we could watch and support them together…”

Still, there was silence, and it makes you sigh.

“Yuu, my love, when will you come back to me?” Your brows knit as you peeked at his sleeping figure. “I miss you so damn much. I don’t know how much I can take without you by my side.” You willed the tears aside. If you didn’t stay strong for him, who else will? “Yuu… I… will be waiting… no matter how long, I’ll be here until you wake up.” And yet, he still gave you no response. Even as his chest rose and fell normally, it was as if he had no intention of waking up. The gash from the incident was long gone and healed, but he stayed unconscious on his hospital bed. The severe head injury he suffered due to the incident months ago persisted, and they cannot tell you when he will wake up… or if he ever will.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil drabble. I just wish I could have made it longer.... maybe a part 2? Who knows >:3c  
> Kudos and comments are welcome! (❁´◡`❁)


End file.
